Falcon Punch
Overview "PUNCH Mvemjsunp8 PUNCH" was an inside joke dating back to Game VII, where the theme was Super Smash Brothers. Danger100ish was a 2-shot day vigilante and his flavor was Captain Falcon. He was in the process of being lynched Day 1. Pressed into proving his innocence by several players, notably dudebo99, he used a chat command to kill Mvemjsunp8, who he had been suspicious towards, to prove to dudebo99 his innocence. Much to Danger100ish's dismay, it was revealed that Mvemjsunp8 was the Town Cop. Dudebo99 (who was Desperado) refused to believe that Danger100ish was innocent due to Mvemjsunp8's role, and targeted Danger100ish. Dudebo99 later regretted his decision, and they both agreed that Danger should daykill Dudebo so that both of them wouldn't die. Backstory On Day 1 of Game VII, Danger100ish was being pressed by multiple players into role claiming, however he was adamant in not hinting that he should not have to defend himself unless no real reason was given for his guilt, (Burden of Proof).These arguments did nothing to deter Dudebo99, who was spearheading the lynch, so Danger was forced to prove his innocence by killing a player, and he chose Mvemjsunp8. Amid the insanity, amid the accusations, one voice could suddenly be heard echoing over all others. '"Falcon Punch!"' There was a brilliant flash of red light illuminating from the center of the square, quickly followed by a quick yelp of pain and a loud explosion. Once the light had faded and the dust settled back onto the cobblestones, everyone could see Captain Falcon standing in the center of the square, looking up towards the victim of his legendary punch, soaring quickly up through the sky. Seconds later, the body erupted in a burst of color; the poor soul had been K.O.'d nearly instantly. @mvemjsunp8 was '''Mario', the Neighborhood Town Cop.'' Second Punch Having killed the cop and accused of using his kill too eagerly, Dudebo99, who was Samus, the equivalent of a Town Desperado, set his day kill on Danger, but the kill wouldn’t go through until the end of day. However, Dudebo then became convinced that Danger was town, but it was too late to change his kill. Danger offered to use his Falcon Punch on him so that Dudebo would be the only one to die, not both. The more they talked, the more inevitable this all seemed. Yes, it was hard to trust the man who'd just punted Mario into nonexistence. But an overly quick reaction on Samus' part could very likely have doomed the Brawlers right at the start; he'd made the decision to call in a fleet of Galactic Federation ships in order to help eliminate Captain Falcon, and there was nothing that could be done to stop it... ...But Samus, after realizing the error in her ways, quickly came up with a plan on how to avoid Captain Falcon's untimely death. What was that plan? Sacrificing herself. As Samus explained, the beacon on her suit would stop transmitting to the Galactic Federation fleet the instant her pulse stopped reading. And so, with a heavy heart, Captain Falcon walked up to Samus. The bounty hunter gave her comrade a quick nod, before Captain Falcon drew back his arm and, in a brilliant flash of light, swung it forward into Samus' chest. The bounty hunter flew backwards across the town square, smashing through the wall of a house. An onlooker could almost see Samus give a weak smile... before a mountain of debris rained down upon her body. @dudebo99 was '''Samus', the Town Desperado.'' Aftermath Even after killing two of the most powerful town roles and rendering himself to nothing more than a vanilla townie, town still managed to pull out a victory. “Falcon Punch” has come to represent a town day kill that ends poorly, and is commonly used as a joke. There are two lessons that can be learned from this story: ~ Use day kills carefully ~ One dead townie is better than two Trivia *Many people suspect that dudebo99 was doing what he often does at the start of the game and was pressuring Danger100ish with no real evidence. Dudebo99 himself claims he did have a legitimate reason, but not many believe him. Category:Inside Jokes/Memes